nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
World of Warcraft: Chronik, Band 3
World of Warcraft: Chronik, Band 3 ist der Nachfolgeband von WoW: Chronik, Band 2. Er behandelt die Geschichte vom Dritten Krieg bis zum Kataklysmus. Beschreibung Teil 3 der World of Warcraft-Chroniken geht auf die Ereignisse während der Folgen des Zweiten Krieges, des Dritten Krieges (bzw. Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos) bis WoW: Classic und weiter bis Cataclysm ein, die die moderne Geschichte von Azeroth geprägt haben. Er beschäftigt sich dabei mit den Hintergrundgeschichten von Arthas Menethil, Illidan und Malfurion Sturmgrimm, Jaina Prachtmeer und anderen ikonischen World of Warcraft-Charakteren. Blizzard Entertainment World of Warcraft: Chroniken, Band 1-3 auf Deutsch (21.03.2018) Med'an, der Sohn von Medivh und Garona, war lange Zeit ein sehr umstrittener Charakter. Tauchte er doch nur in den Comics von Warcraft auf, war dort aber ein sehr mächtiger Magier. Blizzard hat ihn im 3. Band der Chroniken nun jedoch endgültig aus den Geschichtsbüchern entfernt. Dabei wurde auch ein wichtiger Teil der Story rund um Cho'gall und Garona umgeschrieben. Vanion.eu: Chroniken Band 3 - Med'an ist nicht mehr: Charakter nun endgültig entfernt! (29.03.2018) In diesem Band räumt Blizzard auch allgemein mit der Geschichte auf, klärt offene Fragen und rückt einige nur schwammige Ereignisse im Warcraft-Universum gerade. So erfahren die Leser auch, wer geschichtlich gesehen welche Raidbosse getötet hat. Horde oder Allianz? Die Storyschreiber geben die entsprechenden Antworten, wer z.B. den Hakkar, den Blutgott besiegen konnte, wer Onyxia den Kopf abgehackt hat oder wer Grim Batol vom Schattenhammerklan befreit hat. Vanion.eu: Chroniken Band 3 - Horde oder Allianz: Wer hat welchen Bösewicht in den Instanzen besiegt?! (28.03.2018) Kapitel I: Die aufsteigende Dunkelheit „Kapitel I: Die aufsteigende Dunkelheit“ beschreibt die Nachwirkungen des Zweiten Krieges (s.a. Folgen des Zweiten Krieges) Wow Chronicle 3 - Chapter 01 - The Rising Darkness.jpg|Kapitel I: Die aufsteigende Dunkelheit Wow Chronicle 3 - Aedelas Blackmoore & Thrall 37.jpg|Aedelas Schwarzmoor und Thrall (Festung Durnhold) Kapitel II & III: Der Dritte Krieg „Kapitel II: Der Dritte Krieg“ beschreibt die Ereignisse des Dritten Krieges (s. Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos), während sich „Kapitel III: Der gefrorene Thron“ mit dem Aufstieg des Lichkönigs (s. Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne) beschäftigt. Wow Chronicle 3 - Chapter 02 - The Third War 02.jpg|Kapitel II: Der Dritte Krieg - Schlacht am Berg Hyjal Wow Chronicle 3 - Cenarius vs. Grommash, p072 25.jpg|Cenarius und Grom Höllschrei im Eschental Wow Chronicle 3 - Arthas in Stratholme 35.jpg|Prinz Arthas Menethil in Stratholme Wow Chronicle 3 - Arthas vs. Sylvanas 19.jpg|Arthas' Sieg über Sylvanas in Quel'Thalas Wow Chronicle 3 - Chapter 03 -The Frozen Throne.jpg|Kapitel III: The Frozen Throne Wow Chronicle 3 -Third War, Scourge vs. Alliance 23.jpg|Schlacht zwischen Geißel und Allianz im Dritten Krieg Wow Chronicle 3 - Orgrimmar under construction 711613.jpg|Der Bau von Orgrimmar WoW: Classic „Kapitel IV: Alter Hass“beschreibt die Nachwirkungen des Dritten Krieges bis zur Wiedereröffnung des Dunklen Portals. * Allianz: ** Schwarzfelstiefen - Die Allianz versuchte Moira Thaurissan nach ihrer Entführung durch die Dunkeleisenzwerge "zu retten", aber sie weigert sich. ** Versunkener Tempel - Die Allianz folgt dem Ruf des Zirkel des Cenarius, tötet die Atal'ai und viele grüne Drachen, die vom Albtraum korrumpiert wurden. ** Naxxramas - Die Allianz, angeführt von der Argentumdämmerung und Bolvar Fordragon, beendet die Invasion der Geißel und zwingen Kel'Thuzad zum Rückzug. * Horde: ** Maraudon - Die Horde besiegt zusammen mit den Zentauren der Magram die Verderbnis. ** Düsterbruch - Eigentlich wollte die Horde nur die Ruinen von Düsterbruch von den Ogern der Gordunni reinigen, doch stießen sie dort dann auch auf die Shen'dralar. ** Schwarzfelsspitze - Die Horde wurde dorthin gelockt, nachdem Moira ihnen mitteilte, dass sich Dal'rends Horde dem schwarzen Drachenschwarm angeschlossen hat. ** Pechschwingenhort - Nachdem die Horde Dal'rend gestürzt hatte, rächte sich Nefarian, aber die Horde war siegreich. ** Höhlen des Wehklagens - Die Horde rettet die in den Höhlen gefangenen Druiden und säuberte die Korruption. ** Zul'Gurub - Die Zandalari bitten die Dunkelspeere, die Horde zu überzeugen, ihnen zu helfen, die Atal'ai daran zu hindern, den Blutgott Hakkar zu rufen. Nachdem sie nicht verhindern konnten, dass Hakkar herbeigerufen wurde, vergifteten sich die Helden der Horde selbst, was zur Niederlage von Hakkar führte. * Neutral: ** Geschmolzener Kern - Beide Fraktionen kämpften dort zusammen mit den Hydraxianern. ** Ahn'Qiraj - Thrall und Bolvar arbeiten zusammen, um die Bedrohung durch C'Thun zu beseitigen. Varok Saurfang führt die Kriegskampagne und organisiert nach der Öffnung der Tore von Ahn'Qiraj einen zweigleisigen Angriff. Die Horde reinigte die Ruinen von Ahn'Qiraj, während die Allianz den Tempel von Ahn'Qiraj erobert. Wow Chronicle 3 - Chapter 04 - Old Hatreds.jpg|Kapitel IV: Alter Hass Wow Chronicle 3 - Hakkar in Zul'Gurub 27.jpg|Hakkar der Seelenschinder in Zul'Gurub Wow Chronicle 3 - C'thun in Ahn'Qiraj 28.jpg|C'Thun im Tempel von Ahn'Qiraj Wow Chronicle 3 - Majordomo Executus 32.jpg|Majordomus Executus im Schwarzfels Kapitel V: The Burning Crusade „Kapitel V: The Burning Crusade“ beschreibt die Invasion der Scherbenwelt und die Niederlage von Kil'jaeden am wiedereröffneten Sonnenbrunnen. * Allianz: ** Höhle des Schlangenschreins - Die Draenei in Telredor bekämpfen die Naga unter dem Kommando von Lady Vashj, die versuchte die Zone auszutrocknen. Sie scheinen alle Dungeon- und Schlachtzugsbosse in Zangarmarschen besiegt zu haben und konnten die versklavten Zerschlagenen befreien. ** Onyxias Hort - König Varian Wrynn kehrt als Lo'Gosh nach Sturmwind zurück. Jaina kann mit Hilfe von Aegwynnn seine Identität enthüllen. Lady Katrana Prestor kidnappt Anduin und flieht in die Düstermarschen. Varian und die Helden der Allianz reisen ihr nach und stellen sie als Onyxia in ihrem Hort. * Horde: ** Die Zerschmetterten Hallen - Die Eroberung dieses Dungeon ist eine persönliche Angelegenheit für die Horde, da die Höllenorcs die Horde an ihre Korruption in der Vergangenheit erinnern. ** Magtheridons Kammer - Die Horde setzte ihre Invasion der Höllenfeuerzitadelle fort und besiegt den Grubenlord. ** Festung der Stürme - Die Horde führt den Angriff gegen Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer, den ehemaligen Herrscher der Blutelfen, an. Kil'jaeden lockte ihn mit dem Versprechen, mehr über Teufelsmagie zu lernen. Als die Horde ihn findet, ist Kael'thas bereits korrumpiert und nur noch eine Schachfigur der Legion. ** Zul'Aman - Die Amani greifen die Blutelfen an, als die meisten Soldaten von Quel'Thalas in der Scherbenwelt beschäftigt sind. Die Horde führte einen Angriff um Zul'jin zu besiegen. * Neutral: ** Schwarzer Tempel - Allianz und Horde schließen sich mit den Streitkräften von Shattrath zusammen. Dies geschieht, während Illidans Dämonenjäger auf Mardum sind, was Teil der Dämonenjäger-Startzone ist. ** Sonnenbrunnenplateau - Allianz und Horde kämpfen auf Quel'Danas. Die Horde reinigte die Terrasse der Magister. Die Allianz infiltrierte das Plateau und treibt Kil'jaeden durch sein Portal zurück. Prophet Velen benutzt das Herz von M'uru, um den Sonnenbrunnen zu reinigen und verwandelte ihn in eine Quelle heiliger Magie, die Lady Liadrin und die Blutritter ermächtigt. Wow Chronicle 3 - Chapter 05 - The Burning Crusade.jpg|Kapitel V: The Burning Crusade Kapitel VI: Wrath of the Lich King „Kapitel VI: Der Zorn des Lichkönigs“ beschreibt die Invasion in Nordend, den Nexuskrieg und den Fall des Lichkönigs. * Allianz: ** Hallen des Steins - Die Allianz begleitete Brann Bronzebart, besiegt Sjonnir und beendet die Massenproduktion von Yogg-Sarons Eisenarmee. * Horde: ** Hallen der Blitze - Die Horde besiegt Loken, der enthüllt, dass sein Tod das Ende von Azeroth ankündigen wird. * Neutral: ** Naxxramas - Dieses Mal wird Naxxramas Allianz und Horde belagert. Am Ende kann Kel'Thuzads Seele in die Schattenlande geschickt werden. ** Auge der Ewigkeit - Nachdem der Nexuskrieg ausgebrochen ist, bitten die Kirin Tor Allianz und Horde um Hilfe, um Malygos aufzuhalten. Auch der Wyrmruhpakt hilft. ** Ulduar - Allianz und Horde folgen der Forscherliga und den Kirin Tor nach Ulduar. Als Yogg-Saron besiegt wird, entdeckt Brann, dass Lokens Tod einen Mechanismus auslöste, um Azeroth auszurotten. Algalon wird nach Ulduar gerufen, kann jedoch überzeugt werden, das ausfallsichere Protokoll umzukehren. ** Prüfung des Kreuzfahrers - Tirion Fordring beschließt dass ein kleiner Elitetrupp die Eiskronenzitadelle infiltrieren soll. Das Argentumturnier ist ein Wettbewerb, um die besten Champions dafür auszuwählen. ** Eiskronenzitadelle - Der Angriff wird von den Rittern der Schwarzen Klinge und dem Argentumkreuzug angeführt. Doch ohne einen Lichkönig würde die Geißel über die ganze Welt wüten. Bolvar Fordragon wird der nächste Lichkönig. Saurfang zieht sich von der Führung zurück, um den Tod seines Sohnes zu betrauern, während Sylvanas Selbstmord begeht, aber durch einen Handel mit den Val'kyr wieder zum Leben erwacht. Wow Chronicle 3 - Chapter 06 - WotLk 6.jpg|Kapitel VI: Wrath of the Lich King Wow Chronicle 3 - The Nexus 21.jpg|Der Nexus, Hort des Blauen Drachenschwarms Wow Chronicle 3 - Bolvar Fordragon & Saurfang 16.jpg|Bolvar Fordragon und Dranosh Saurfang an der Pforte des Zorns Kapitel VIII: Cataclysm „Kapitel VIII: Cataclysm“ beschreibt Todesschwings katastrophales Wiederauftauchen aus der Elementarebene und seine anschließende Niederlage. * Allianz: ** Grim Batol - Die Allianz und der Rote Drachenschwarm befreien Grim Batol vom Schattenhammerklan. ** Brunnen der Ewigkeit - Die Allianz hilft Nozdormu die Drachenseele aus der Vergangenheit zurückzuholen. * Horde: ** Bastion des Zwielichts - Die Horde, unterstützt von Garona, schwächt den Schattenhammerklan und besiegt Cho'gall. ** Die Endzeit - Die Horde hilft Nozdormu, den Ewigen Drachenschwarm und Murozond zu besiegen, Die Reinigung der Zeitlinien erlaubt Nozdormu die Drachenseele zu bergen. * Neutral: ** Thron der Vier Winde - Horde und Allianz, angeführt vom Irdenen Ring, besiegen Al'Akir. ** Zul'Aman und Zul'Gurub - Vol'jin vereint Allianz und Horde, um die Kriegstreiberei der Zandalari zu beenden. ** Feuerlande - Beide Fraktionen, angeführt vom Zirkel des Cenarius, errichten die Geschmolzene Front und besiegen Ragnaros, den Feuerfürsten. ** Drachenseele - Allianz, Horde und die Drachenschwärme schließen sich zusammen, um Todesschwinge zu besiegen. Die Drachenaspekte opfern ihre Energie, um die Drachenseele zu stärken und übergeben so die Verantwortung für Azeroths Schutz an Allianz und Horde. Doch statt Azeroth zu beschützen, beginnen die Fraktionen erneut einen Krieg. Wow Chronicle 3 - Chapter 07 - Cataclysm 03.jpg|Kapitel VIII: Cataclysm Quellen * World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 3 (auf Amazon). Dark Horse Books (27. März 2018). ISBN-10: 1616558474. ISBN-13: 978-1616558475. * World of Warcraft: Chroniken Band 3 (auf Amazon). Panini Verlags GmbH; Auflage: 1 (25. Juni 2018). Andreas Kasprzak, Tobias Toneguzzo (Übersetzer). ISBN-10: 9783833236242. ISBN-13: 978-3833236242 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Warcraft-Chroniken Kategorie:Warcraft-Buch